


Oblivion

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was around to hear his heart shatter into nothing, into oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :) I hate myself for this

“No-no please don’t- I can’t… Derek- let him go, please-“ Stiles sobbed. “Let him go, please-“ his pleas were ignored or unnoticed and Derek weakly lifted his head to look at his mate. His beautiful, wonderful mate who was standing a few feet away from him, chained to a wall. Derek tried to move his arm, tried to reach out for him but the sharp pain in his wrist made him look up.

His hands were also chained to the wall, along with his shoulders, hips and legs and the burning pain made it obvious that it was coated in some sort of wolfsbane.

“D-Derek-“ he looked back at his mate and growled when he saw someone standing beside him. His eyes widened when he looked into his own smirking face; it was **him** standing beside his mate, pressing a knife against his throat.

“Just look at him…” a voice beside him chuckled and he quickly looked to the side, a shocked whine leaving his throat when he looked into familiar brown eyes. He looked at Stiles again, just to make sure that he was still there and looked back at the Stiles standing beside him.

“He’s got so much power and he’s willing to sacrifice it all for a pathetic little human…” the other Derek chuckled and gently caressed Stiles’ cheek, ignoring the sound escaping the other.

“I wonder how long it’s gonna take before their friends figure out that we’ve replaced them?” the Stiles next to him said and then he remembered.

They’d been hunting a pair of shape shifters for the last few days and had paired up. Shape shifters were hard to hunt since they didn’t have a certain scent or appearance, the only thing they couldn’t copy being personality.

“Who should we kill first?” the fake Derek hummed. “One of the girls? If we killed them their mates would be vulnerable and easy targets. Plus, one of them shot me in the arm and I really don’t like when people do stuff like that…”

“Or we could kill the boy that I call my best friend, even when he doesn’t deserve it… I wonder what he’ll look like when I stab him in the heart.” The Stiles beside him said.

“N-no please, don’t hurt them-“ Stiles sobbed and in a blink of an eye the other Stiles was beside him, pulling his head back hard against the wall. Derek roared in rage, pulling in his chains, ignoring the pain when Stiles let out a pained whimper.

“Get away from him!” he snarled, words muffled by his fangs and both shape shifters lifted their heads to look at him with identical wide smirks.

“What are you gonna do wolfboy?” the other Derek said, tilting his head a bit. “You can’t even help yourself, how are you gonna help your little mate?” he stood up, knife still in his hand and started walking toward him. “You know, I just remembered something my love.”

“Oh? And what did you remember?” the fake Stiles cooed and a large smirk spread across the other shape shifter’s face as he stopped in front of Derek.

“I remembered that we don’t really need the originals.” He hissed and without warning slammed the knife into Derek’s heart.

A scream ripped through the air and it took a few seconds for Derek to realize that it was Stiles that was screaming. He looked up into wide, terrified eyes as his throat filled with something and he coughed, eyes widening when he saw the blood running out of his mouth.

Someone chuckled above him and he felt the chains that were keeping him up loosen and fall to the ground, pulling him with them.

“Go on little red ridding hood. Your big bad wolf is waiting.” An amused voice said and seconds later gentle hands touched his side, slowly turning him around.

“Stiles-“ he whispered and the younger boy looked him in the eyes, his own red and puffy from crying.

“Derek- Derek, please, pl-please don’t die…” Stiles sobbed, gently stroking his hair. “You’ll be fine, you can h-heal… nothing c-can kill you, I know that, nothing can k-kill you-“ he kept repeating but no one was around to hear him.

No one was around to hear his heart shatter into nothing, into oblivion.


End file.
